Chikao Kuroshima
Chikao Kuroshima (黒島 周夫 Kuroshima Chikao) is one of the main characters of Beautiful Kiss. His known for being a crazy otaku. He is the shortest out of the boys in the modelling club. Appearance Chikao has messy black hair with light brown eyes. He never wears the normal school uniform always entering school in the same white jumper with blue jeans and black converse (which are a bit diry). Despite being short, Chikao is quite attractive, his quite musculine, broad on the shoulders and slender. Personality Chikao is a cheerful and optimistic guy. His otaku nature is a turn off to some people though but his very easy to talk to. Chikao is easy going as well. He acts like his clueless but he actually understand the other characters especially other characters romantic feelings, example is Shizu's love for Hiromi. He can also read through a girl being able to tell that Inori is insecure. Chikao doesn't want an attractive girl he only wants a girl who is well suited for him and a girl with a good personality which is why he fell for Inori. Relationships Kyousuke Sato At first Kyousuke strongly disliked Chikao on the fact that Chikao was an otaku and Chikao wasn't fond of Kyousuke because he was too normal. Though Chikao and Kyousuke eventually like eachother becoming quite close. Chikao even claims Kyousuke is his best friends. Kyousuke says to both Hiromi and Chikao, "I love you guys!" But Kyousuke denies he said that. Ari Oshiba Ari actually respects Chikao even though his an otaku. Ari does seem to get annoyed with him sometimes when he is acts too obsessed. Hiromi Kojima Chikao admires Hiromi being so tall wanting to be as tall as him. Hiromi and Chikao were close ever since Beautiful Kiss started. Fuyumi Tanaka Fuyumi at first seemed to find Chikao annoying though Fuyumi did get use to him and eventually found him a interesting person. Fuyumi sometimes makes fun of Chikao's shortness since he is nearly the same height as her. Shizu Shiroyama Chikao and Shizu seem to have a close relationship. Chikao and Fuyumi are the only ones in the group who support Shizu to be more confident. Chikao is the only one who is aware of Shizu's feelings for Hiromi (though he acts oblivious to it) though later on Chikao talks to Shizu about it and she denies it. Inori Kosaka Inori and Chikao seem to have a lot in common both being interested in manga (though Inori isn't obsessed) and both being cheerful. Chikao can easily tell that Inori is insecure about her appearance but he understands that she can't control herself with food. Chikao eventually falls in love with Inori but she loves Kyousuke but Kyousuke and Ari become a couple and Chikao speaks his minds saying, "I'm glad Kyousuke is dating Oshiba-san." Causing Inori to get mad and dislike Kyousuke but Chikao confesses his love with a kiss and Inori decides to give him a chance even though she didn't love him but Inori does eventually fall for Chikao. Marlene Smith Marlene says she finds designing clothes for Chikao a bit difficult since his body has small parts and big parts in his body especially his shoulders being broad. Chikao seems to like Marlene a lot (as a friend) and Marlene strongly respects Chikao. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters